Pub Demo 03
Overview One of the beer-related demo discs released in approx. April/May 2000. This disc is sponsored by Kronenbourg 1664 beer. The Pub Demos are unique in a sense in which one of the Playables included is locked and requires one of the valid 8-digit codes to be entered to unlock. Each correct code which uses X, Square, Triangle, Circle, L1 and R1 as the input symbols, was found in one of several scratch cards that were distributed with the sale of the sponsored beer-brand in-question. The scratch cards however became lost given the extreme rarity and obscurity of those Pub Demos, and the actual codes to unlock the Playables in-question remain unknown unless heavy research in finding the codes is done, such as by using a random code generator and determine which of the generated codes is correct. It is recommended that an emulator should be used beforehand. However, the correct code can be entered only once since the discs require a Memory Card inserted into Slot 1 to start up and work, and they use a "Silent Save" mechanism, which comes into effect as soon as the code is entered and data of the demo disc will be saved onto the inserted Memory Card with no option to remove it. Upon "Silent Saving", the previously-valid code will either no longer work or only work when it wants to, usually through resetting the demo numerous times until it works again, prompting the player to buy more beer of the same sponsored brand with the scratch cards included for more codes. Entering the wrong code three times will play one of the four random videos that cannot be skipped, while these videos in-question can also be seen if the disc is left idle in the interface for a certain time, and can be skipped. Interface Info Interface Background: '''Slot Machine (Kronenbourg 1664) '''Number of Icons: 5 Selection Style: Single/Multi (L/R, U/D, U) Background Music: None Playables * Ace Combat 3: Electrosphere * Eagle One: Harrier Attack * Pac-Man World * This is Football (Locked) * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Videos * Everybody's Golf 2 * MediEvil 2 * Space Debris * Syphon Filter 2 Codes to access locked Playable * Circle, R1, L1, Triangle, Circle, Circle, R1, L1 (More codes TBD (To Be Discovered)) Hints to keep on playing locked Playable (Please NOTE that before playing this demo disc, it is recommended that you use an empty Memory Card and not a Memory Card containing vital saves for some of your vital games. Because doing so can also corrupt your Memory Card when it does the "Silent Save", and you can also lose your vital savefiles for your games in-question!) Using real hardware (either PS1 or PS2): Boot up the demo disc with a PS1 Memory Card inserted into Slot 1 and wait for the interface to fully show up. Then, before you enter the correct code, immediately remove the Memory Card from Slot 1 before the disc will perform the above-mentioned "Silent Save" after entering the code. Once the controls for the Playable show up, re-insert the Memory Card into Slot 1 and then press X to start the Playable. You can also re-insert the Memory Card at any stage during the Playable, but you have to make sure that the Memory Card is re-inserted before the Playable ends, or else you get a screen prompt when booting the interface back up telling you to insert the Memory Card. Using ePSXe: Enable the first Memory Card by going to Config, and then Memory Card. Keep the first Memory Card enabled until the interface is fully-loaded up. Then, before you enter the correct code, immediately press ESC to bring up the ePSXe menu and then go back to the Memory Card config, re-disable the first Memory Card and then go back to the disc by clicking Continue located in the Run tab, before it will perform the above-mentioned "Silent Save" after entering the code. Once the controls for the Playable show up, go back to the Memory Card config and re-enable the first Memory Card, go back to the disc and then press X to start the Playable. You can also re-enable the first Memory Card at any stage during the Playable, but you have to make sure that the first Memory Card is re-enabled before the Playable ends, or else you get a screen prompt when booting the interface back up telling you to insert the Memory Card. Otherwise, you can go to the memcards folder located in the root directory and delete the epsxe000.mcr file after you are done playing the playable to reset the save. Using RetroArch via the PCSX-ReArmed or Beetle-PSX cores: Since RetroArch and the two PSX cores do not have the option to enable or disable the first Memory Card, since the cores make a seperate save file for each game or demo disc, the following action has to be perfomed once the "Silent Save" is performed and you are finished playing the locked Playable: Delete the save file associated with the demo which can be found in the saves folder found in RetroArch's root directory if played on Windows or Mac, the same directory as of where the rom file is on RetroPie or in the saves folder on Recalbox. Other Method: You can also erase the "Silent Save" by formatting the Memory Card entirely. This can be done with certain Cheat Discs or Devices which include a Memory Card Manager with a Format function, or through certain games which have a formatting option (Loaded, City of Lost Children). Gallery pub3.png|Disc Interface Category:Non-magazine Category:Demo Disc